Siapa Pembunuhnya?
by cupacups
Summary: Siapa yang membunuh Ayano? Mengapa ia melakukannya? ada dendam kah? simak cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Kagerou Days

≥⌂≤ I'm so sorry for this fanfic because it's so lammmmmeeee…..

Siapa Pembunuhnya?

-Part 1-

Pagi itu seperti biasa Shintaro mengenakan jersey merahnya, Ia hendak pergi ke rumah Ayano hari itu.

"Master, apakah kau akan menemui pacarmu?" Teriak seorang gadis cyber (penganggu) yang bernama Ene itu pada Shintaro.

"Oi, Ene siapa yang bilang begitu hah?" teriak Shintaro pada Ene.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang master!" Ene menjulurkan lidanya

"ah terserah lah." Kata Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya

"hihihi master kau sangat lucu" kata Ene sambil menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Ayano, dengan gugupnya Shintaro memencet bel 'ting tong' suara bel berbunyi amat keras, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu ia terus memencet bel sampai ia kelelahan /?

"Ugh, apa tidak ada orang dirumah?" keluhnya kesal.

Dengan wajah sedikit khawatir karena hampir 2 jam ia memencet bel tersebut tapi tetap saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Terlintas dalam benak Shintaro bahwa ada yang mendobrak masuk kemudian orang itu membunuh Ayano.

"Ah- apa yang kupikirkan.." katanya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"M-master Lihat!" Ene menunjuk pada jendela di lantai 2, terlihat jelas bayangan seorang gadis berambut sebahu.

"A-ayano?!"

Shintaro segera mendobrak pintu rumah ayano, ada banyak bercak darah di dinding

"Master, aura ini…." Kata Ene sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa? Beritahu aku Ene!"

Ene hanya bias terdiam badannya gemetaran seakan ada setan didekatnya, dengan wajah makin khawatir Shintaro mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"S-shintaro-kun to-tolong.."

Shintaro bergegas lari ke arah suara tersebut, tepatnya di lantai 2. Pintu kamar Ayano terbuka sedikit, ada bekas cap tangan berwarna merah disana, sepertinya itu Fanta /nyed dengan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara Shintaro berjalan mendekat ke pintu, membukanya perlahan ia melihat tubuh gadis itu tergeletak berlumuran darah dan beberapa luka memar di wajah, shintaro segera menghapirinya

"Ayano apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya nya khawatir dengan keadaan Ayano yang penuh memar itu.

"d-dia a-da di belakang mu-" Kata gadis itu pelan sembari memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Hah apa maksudmu bodoh?" disaat seperti ini pun Shintaro masih menyebutnya 'bodoh'

Tiba-tiba Ene berteriak dari ponsel Shintaro.

"M-Master! Lihat!"

"Diamlah Ene kita harus memanggil ambulan!" Bentak Shintaro

"T-tapi master ini gawat, orang ini membawa pisau!"

Shintaro terkaget saat mendengar ene bilang 'pisau' ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang lelaki berdiri tepat dibelakangnya memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

Siapa Pembunuhnya?

-Part 2-

"Shintaro-san?" Tanya Pemuda yang memegang pisau itu

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa kau membunuh Ayano?!" Bentaknya

Pemuda itu tak bias berkata apa-apa, karena sepertinya ia menyimpan rasa dendam pada gadis ini. Suasananya cukup menegangkan saat ini Mereka saling bertatapan muka walaupun wajah si pemuda ini tidak terlihat jelas oleh Shintaro.

"Hey Shintaro-san kau tahu kan? Bagaimana rasanya bila kaka perempuanmu dibunuh?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Shintaro.

"A-apa yang kau maksud hah?" katanya sambil gemetaran takut karena pemuda itu membawa pisau bila ia salah menjawab pertanyaannya bisa-bisa ia dibunuh juga

"…sepertinya kau memang tak tahu rasanya ya…" Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan anehnya.

Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam menatap pemuda itu, Ene sendiri hanya bisa diam karena ia hanyalah seorang gadis cyber mana mungkin ia bisa membantu master-nya. Handphone Shintaro tergeletak dekat dengan si pemuda 'sial' pikir shintaro 'aku tidak bisa telepon polisi'

"Hei kau pemuda bodoh, kenapa kau membunuh pacar master?!" Bentak Ene pada pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba.

"hm… apa ini seorang gadis berbicara dari ponsel mu?" ia mengambil ponsel Shintaro, ia memandang Ene dengan tatapan tajam

"Bodoh, kau hanyalah sebuah program penganggu!" Bentak pemuda itu "Sebaiknya kau mati saja wanita jalang."

Pemuda itu menekan ponsel Shintaro kacanya retak Ene hanya bisa menangis sambil meminta tolong pada Masternya, tapi sayang karena ketakutan Shintaro tak dapat melakukakan apapun.

"M-Master Tolong!" Teriak Ene dari ponsel Shintaro yang hamper 'terbelah dua' itu.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Shintaro pada pemuda misterius itu "Jika kau berani langkahi dulu mayat ku."

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekat, menampakkan wajahnya ternyata itu adalah 'Seto' adik angkat Ayano yang juga salah satu anggota Mekakushi Dan, Mata Shintaro tak dapat berhenti menatap wajahnya yang berlumuran darah itu

"S-Seto?! Kau?"

"Ya aku telah membunuh kakak angkat ku." Katanya dingin

Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Seto, memang beberapa hari lalu ia bertingkah aneh pada Ayano, bahkan pada Kido dan Kano.

"Aku telah membunuh semuanya." Jawabnya sambil tertawa nista. /?

"Kau biadab Seto!" Teriak Shintaro pada seto

"Ho— begitu. Siapa peduli? Kalian hanyalah sekelompok orang-orang bodoh!" bentaknya

Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar perkataannya itu, ayano tiba-tiba memegang tangannya erat dan berbisik

"Shintaro-kun hati-hati, dia bukanlah Kou-chan yang kau kenal.." Katanya pelan sayang pemuda itu mendengar semua yang dikatakan ayano.

Dengan sigap 'Seto' meleparkan pisau kecil tepat di jantung Ayano, Shintaro hanya bisa menatap Seto yang berubah menjadi 'Psycopath' itu.

"dasar wanita jalang beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Shintaro segera berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu, berlari menjauh dari pembunuh itu terlintas dibenaknya 'bagaimana mungkin seto membunuh semua orang?! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.' Dengan kecepatan penuh shintaro berlari keluar rumah, untuk mencari bantuan tentunya tapi sayang semua orang di kota itu sepertinya telah pergi entah kemana. Kota itu kosong taka da penduduk satupun kecuali dirinya dan 'seto'.

"Sial kemana semua orang?! Lebih baik aku mengecek Mekakushi Dan dulu." Gumamnya sambil mulai berlari

MekaMeka Dan memang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ, dengan nafas terengah-engah Shintaro membuka pintunya perlahan, benar saja apa kata 'seto' semua orang sudah mati dibunuh olehnya. Wajah Kido, Kano, Mary, bahkan adik perempuannya pun berlumuran darah. SHintaro hanya bisa terdiam menatap semua mayat itu.

"SIAL! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!" Teriak shintaro sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Saat itupun hujan deras turun, Shintaro hanya bisa menetap disana untuk sementara dan kemungkinan setelah hujan reda ia akan prig mencari tahu siapa 'seto' sebenarnya. 7 jam telah berlalu Shintaro tertidur di sofa MekaMeka Dan, Hujan sudah reda.

"Sudah tiba saatnya membalas dendam ini!" katanya bersemangat sambil bergegas berjalan keluar

Di seberang jalan ternyata 'seto' telah berdiri menunggunya keluar sendari tadi dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya. Shintaro tiba-tiba tidak dapat bergerak, 'seto' mulai berjalan mendekatinya

"Hey Shintaro-san mau pergi kemana?" bisiknya pada Shintaro

Shintaro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa badannya seolah-olah mati rasa. 'sial' pikirnya,

"HEY, MANUSIA TAK BERGUNA JAWAB AKU!" ia menaikkan volume suaranya

"Kau mau main-main dengan ku ya?!" Tanya nya sambil mengelus dagu shintaro

"baiklah~!" Katanya datar, Seto kemudian menampar Shintaro dengan sangat sangat keras sampai-sampai ia pingsan. Badanya tergeletak di jalan, Seto tiba-tiba menghilang dihadapannya bagaikan disapu angin. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut panjang menghampiri Shintaro.

-To Be Continue-


End file.
